


Day After Day

by darktensh17



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Forced, Forced to Watch, Imprisonment, M/M, Multi, Multiple Partners, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rescue, Restraints, not last jedi complaint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-21 09:11:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13737699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darktensh17/pseuds/darktensh17
Summary: The war is over, the First Order beaten, Kylo and Hux captured. Instead of an execution Hux’s punishment is to be publicly put into stocks and fucked by whoever wants his ass for an hour each day. (With little preparation and a plug to keep the lube+cum in.) Kylo’s punishment? To watch his husband get fucked by strangers including aliens and such.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for kylux hardkinks.

Hux stopped screaming after the sixth day, he stopped struggling after three and a half weeks. Four months later and all he does is hang in the stocks and stare dully out over the gathered audience. Those faithful that still come to the stage for an hour every day to watch General Starkiller put in his place by whichever person wishes to stick something into his dirty used hole before they plug him back up and return him to his cell. There’s a waiting list of people who wish to take their anger out on him but violating him, the list is so long it will take ten years to get through them all, and every day more and more being add their names to the list.

Kylo has been there watching every day since that first day. This is his punishment after all, and every day a new piece of his heart breaks as he watches his husbands torture, wishing that he could switch places with him and give him even just one day free of the horror the Reborn Republic has ordered to be his punishment until he dies. 

Their trial had been a mockery, put on only to maintain the illusion of democracy, and when the sentence had been passed down Kylo had howled in rage. Decrying the farce that has just happened and claiming that this version of their beloved Republic is even worse than the last had been, worst even than the First Order had eve been. 

The only small bit of good, if one could call it that, which had come out of the trial was that his mother had voted for life imprisonment and voted against both the death penalty and especially this cruel act of torture. Unfortunately, she was one of the only members of the council overseeing the trial to do so, too many were bloodthirsty and eager to see the leaders of the First Order humiliated, especially Starkiller. She’d come to see him once afterward to apologize for failing to stop this course of action. Kylo has not seen her since, he wonders occasionally what she is doing now.

The first week only members of the Resistance had been allowed to be part of Hux’s punishments; men, women and others who had been fighting against the First Order for years. The first man had walked up to Hux, slapped his face and ripped off his clothes before he and another man had wrestled Hux into the stocks.

Hux had growled and fought back as much as he could, restrained as he was, he’d managed to break one of the men’s noses and received a black eye for the effort. It had only made the two men angrier.

When they’d gotten him into the stocks. . . 

The way Hux had bitten his lip bloody to fight back the cries of pain as the first man had thrust in, only enough lubrication to keep from chafing his dick, Kylo still has nightmares about it. Still he’d taken it with a determined face, his shoulders back and spine straight as they could be restrained as he was, as he glared at the huge crowd that had gathered to watch his humiliation. 

One hour. That’s how long the punishment was to last and in that hour eight men had fucked the proud former First Order General and not once had he uttered a single sound of discomfort. 

Covered in chains and force nulling bindings and forced to watch everything, Kylo had felt proud of Hux for not giving these bastards what they wanted. He only wished he could somehow break free and whisk Hux away from this place to somewhere safe, after killing every person gathered. 

It wasn’t until the third day when a Nokto had taken his turn behind Hux with a barbed penis that Hux has begun screaming. It seemed to set off some sort of catalyst with new and different alien species lining up to fuck Hux during that hour just so see who could make him scream the loudest. Once a Wookie had even taken part; but not Chewbacca, Kylo could not have been able to stand seeing someone he had once considered family hurting someone he loved, even with all the pain that Kylo had caused.

After every session Hux received enough medical care to ensure he was not permanently injured and wouldn’t receive any infections before he was lubed up, plugged and returned to his cell. This was not for Hux’s own comfort but that of the participants so that they could just shove right in.

Today after a long line of human males a Gamorrean is rutting against Hux; its short fat cock drawing little more than the occasional pained moan from the man, even as the creature itself squeals in pleasure. 

It seems to Kylo as though Hux has lost all of his fight, he doesn’t even flinch as a tall woman comes around his front and grabs his shaggy hair, pulling a seat up and pressing his mouth against her cunt. He can see her mouth moving, saying something degrading most likely but he can’t hear it and the Force is blocked to him thanks to the Force suppression collar that remains permanently fixed around his neck constantly.

Eventually it ends with both the Gamorrean and the woman getting their release. Kylo is dragged back to his cell and Hux to the medcenter to ensure there has been no life-threatening damage sustained.

Afterward Kylo sits with his back against the wall of his cell; talking to Hux as he listens to the man he loves try to keep from breaking completely. He talks about anything he can think of including the future he envisions for them after they escape. 

Hux never tells him to stop, never brings up that it’s all wishful thinking. They both know that one day they will die in these cells but neither wants to think about that reality.

And so, they pretend; every morning and every night they plan their future. Every hour they are awake, except for that one horrible hour, they can pretend that there is hope and that the wall separating them is only an illusion and somehow it keeps them going day after day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's part 2. Which I wrote and published on my tumblr before TLJ came out so it's not exactly canon compliant. 
> 
> I was asked by someone to write a happy end for the boys and this was it. 
> 
> Thank you everyone who read and commented on part 1!

The feeling of the building shaking and what sounds like explosions jolts Kylo out of his uneasy sleep. He doesn’t even remember closing his eyes, he’d been trying to stay awake and keep speaking to Hux while his husband shivers in the grip of a fever due to an infection. One that had somehow escaped the notice of the medics tasked with keeping him alive. Possibly they had discovered it but allowed it to get bed enough to cause pain and discomfort to Hux without threatening his life.

“Armitage did you hear that?” Kylo pushes himself to his feet with a wince and presses his ear to the wall closest to the sounds to try and get a better idea of what is going on. Their cells are located deep within the compound so they get no access to the outdoors and no light other than one hour a day. “Either they’re celebrating the one-year anniversary of their victory with excessive fireworks or there’s an attack going on.”

From his own cell Hux says nothing, and it worries Kylo because even before he’d fallen asleep he hadn’t heard anything from Hux for several hours, not even sounds of pain. Any pleas he’d made to the guards for a medic were laughed off and ended in mockery by them. 

Another series of what Kylo is now certain are explosions rocks the building and Kylo moves back over to sit against the wall that separates his and Hux’s cells. “Looks like they’re having a blast out there.” The joke is weak and only Kylo chuckles at it, he isn’t even sure Hux is conscious. “Darling, whatever is going on out there I promise I’m not going to let anyone take you and hurt you again.” _Even if it means that I have to end your misery myself._

The lights in the building suddenly go out even as the emergency sirens begin to blare. From further up the hall Kylo can hear their guards talking hurriedly but can’t make out what they’re saying.

“Darling, I wish you could answer me right now; I need to know that you’re alright.” Still nothing from Hux. Thanks to the Force collar, Kylo can’t even sense if his husband is still alive or not. Maybe it would be kinder if Hux had passed; he wouldn’t have to deal with the Republic’s punishment anymore. 

From down the hall a crash has Kylo jumping to his feet, it’s soon follow by the sound of blaster fire and cries of pain as the guards, or so Kylo assumes, falls to the bases’ attackers. 

“Everyone back away from the cell doors and no one will get hurt.” The command is shouted from down the hall but there’s only Kylo and the unconscious Hux to hear it. Kylo steps back only enough to be considered safe, he doesn’t want to move too far away in case Hux needs him.

Soon enough a figure clad head to toe in black armour with a drawn blaster comes into his sight. “I found them! Step to the back of the bars.” They command as they pull a micro bomb, from their belt and press it against the side of Kylo’s cell.

Kylo does as he’s told, not that he has much choice really, and turns partially while closing his eyes to protect them from the bright flash as the bomb goes off. There’s no waiting as he charges toward the figure, intent on taking them down and getting to Hux at any cost 

He underestimates several things; that the force collar suppresses some of his strength, that he has lost a considerable amount of strength and mass in the year he’s been imprisoned, and that the attackers are prepared for him to do just what he tries. Kylo can barely manage a grunt as he’s spun around and pressed against the wall by a second, much taller figure. 

“Lord Ren I suggest you calm yourself or this rescue is going to go far less smoothly.” A vocoder masks the person’s true voice, but there is something about it that triggers a memory in Kylo’s mind, it’s comfortingly familiar. 

Turning around he stares into the tarnished mask of the speaker, a mask that may once have been chrome but now resembles an almost brown colour. “Captain?”

He receives a nod and is released, Phasma taking a step back to look him over. “You don’t look well Lord Ren.” 

As much as he wants to ask how she survived and why she’s here, a weak moan from the cell next to him and Kylo hurries over, rushing in to pull Hux into his arms for the first time in over a year. “Tage, I’ve got you.” 

Hux’s body is burning too hot from the fever, hot enough that it could be lethal, and Kylo is suddenly afraid that they’re finally being rescued but it will be at the cost of his husband’s life. 

“What’s wrong with him?” Phasma asks, coming up behind Kylo and crouching next to him and reaching out to touch his forehead. “That fever is incredibly high.” 

“You must have seen what they’ve been doing to him every day for a year.” Kylo accuses as he starts to stand with Hux cradled in his arms. With as much weight as he’s lost, Hux has lot more, he’d nothing but skin and bones having been kept on a strictly liquid diet. “They allowed an infection to set in and a fever to take hold. I don’t know if they were planning on letting him finally die or not.” 

Phasma make a sound of disgust and jerks her head to the other rescuer. “Comm the ship; tell them to have a bed set up for a special guest and to have the medi droid ready. We don’t have the facilities that the Finalizer did but we’re equipped enough that we can keep him alive until we make it back to base.” 

Her comments raise more questions than answers but Kylo says nothing, nodding and gestures for her to lead the way. Even if the medi droid isn’t enough, once the damned collar is removed Kylo will be able to heal Hux with the Force. 

First, they have to escape from this hellhole. 

-

Kylo feels it when Hux begins to wake up; he’s been monitoring him closely with the Force from the moment the collar was removed. He’d healed all of Hux’s injuries but the fever had still needed to run its course and the medi droid had suggested keeping Hux sedated while they travelled. While Kylo wasn’t a fan of the suggestion due to his own personal reasons, he agreed that it would be better for Hux’s over all health. 

He can sense the pain from a headache as Hux’s consciousness swims to the surface. Kylo places a hand on his forehead, soothing the pain away with little effort. Moving his hand back he begins to pet Hux’s now clean and neatly trimmed hair in a comforting gesture.

Hux’s blue-green eyes fly open, and then slam shut again almost immediately as a moan of discomfort escapes him at the brightness of the lights overhead

Cursing his own thoughtlessness, Kylo orders the lights down to a more manageable level. “Armitage darling, it’s alright now. Can you open your eyes again for me my sun?”

Radiating disbelief, Hux slowly opens his eyes once more and then turns his head to meet Kylo’s eyes for the first time since they were sentenced by the New Republic. Not even during all of Hux’s punishments had he ever been allowed to lay his eyes on his husband, they only had hushed words shared between them as they sat in their cells. 

It’s obviously difficult for Hux to speak but he still forces the words out. “K-Kylo. . .h-how?” 

“Phasma and a group of First Order survivors, including your mousy lieutenant, managed to survive and plot a rescue for us. They decided to put their plan into action on the first anniversary of our defeat; that was four days ago.” Kylo continues to pet Hux’s hair. “You were ill and burning with fever so we kept you unconscious until we arrived at our destination and the fever broke.” 

“W-where?” 

Calling a glad of water over with the force, Kylo levitates an ice cube out for Hux to suck on slowly. “An unnamed inhabitable planet in Wild Space; your men already set up a base and homes in a series of caverns they found and excavated under a mountain. It’s not much but it could be home.”

Hux makes a humming noise as Kylo goes back to petting his hair, his eyes sliding closed again as his body slips into a restful sleep. “I think. . .I think I’d like that.”

Kylo leans down to press a gentle kiss to Hux’s forehead and lets Hux rest. He knows that the real healing will start once Hux’s body has recuperated; there’s no going through what the Republic did to Hux without leaving lasting damage. Hux is going to need help and support to heal and Kylo is going to be there every step of the way.


End file.
